Save from myself
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Olvidar no es sencillo, mucho menos cuando no se desea hacerlo, aferrarse al pasado podría costarnos nuestro presente. ¿Podría alguien ser salvado aun cuando es su propio verdugo?
**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

 **Género:** angustia/romance/sobrenatural.

 **Parejas principales:** MinosxAlbafica.

 **Parejas secundarias:** AiacosxMinos (mención)

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai Por favor si no te gustan las parejas o el género, NO leas, aún hay tiempo de salir del one-shot.

 **Resumen:** olvidar no es sencillo, mucho menos cuando no se desea hacerlo, aferrarse al pasado podría costarnos nuestro presente. ¿Podría alguien ser salvado aun cuando es su propio verdugo?

 **Dedicatoria:** para una de mis consentidas, mi nena Aritz Knight, espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito. Sabes que no estoy relacionada con la pareja así que por favor perdona cualquier falla y recuerda que está hecho con mucho, muchísimo amor para ti.

 **Save me from myself**

By: Cassiopeia Medea Solo/Leo no Cassiopeia

 **Autocastigo.**

Es una tarde inusual, fría y ventosa. De esas que son extrañas en esta temporada del año. Podría estar en cualquier lugar en este preciso momento, en la oficina haciéndome cargo de todas las cosas de suma importancia que he dejado acumular, en algún bar emborrachándome hasta caer en la inconsciencia, o simplemente en casa ocupándome de mi pareja, que es la persona que hace todo por mi sin pedir nada a cambio, debo destacar que debo ser el hombre más estúpido del universo por tener en casa a la criatura más hermosa del mundo, sin embargo no es una opción para mí ni siquiera por un instante, estar en otro lugar que no sea aquí…contigo.

Realmente a esto se ha reducido mi existencia, llorarías si pudieras verme, yo lloraría por mí mismo, pero mis lágrimas no son suficientes para ambos.

Debo de verme patético parado delante de tu lápida hablándole al viento mientras repito las mismas preguntas que te hago casi a diario desde hace más de dos años. Debes estar cansado de mi letanía, pero mientras mi corazón siga sin respuestas yo seguiré preguntándote.

¿Por qué tenías que irte? ¿Por qué tenías que abandonarme? ¿No pensaste que matarías una parte de mí al dejarme solo en este mundo?

Acaricio el frío mármol de tu tumba y no logro contener las lágrimas traicioneras que descienden a raudales de mis ojos, lágrimas que liberan el dolor que destruye mi corazón desde el momento que me dejaste ¿lo superaré algún día? ¿Dejarás de dolerme como si se me hubiese ido una parte vital contigo? ¿Sera capaz él, de conseguir que te olvide? Son demasiadas preguntas, de las cuales no tengo respuestas.

El cielo benévolo parece acompañarme en mi agonía y gotas de cristalina lluvia se abalanzan como proyectiles sobre mí, golpeando mi rostro y mojándome a la vez, un aguacero repentino y fuerte de esos que arrasan todo a su paso y que se van tan pronto como llegan, así como tú.

Siento que el dolor poco a poco se disipa, debiste haber sido tú llorando conmigo, pero estoy casi seguro que mientras yo sigo aquí llorando tu partida, tú en cambio lloras por la miseria en que he convertido mi vida.

Aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, quiero pensar que donde quiera que estés puedes verme, que la muerte no hizo que te olvidaras de mí.

Paso mis dedos delicadamente por el tallado de tu nombre y es justo cuando me doy cuenta que he terminado arrodillado, abrazado a tu tumba, aferrándome a ese pedazo de piedra inerte como solía hacerlo contigo, pero este pedazo insensible de piedra no eres tú, jamás fuiste tan frio, al menos no conmigo.

Me levanto empapado y lleno de fango luego de depositar un beso en tu lápida, con mi cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriendo mi rostro me marcho, llevando conmigo el dolor de saberme o mejor dicho de creerme desamparado.

-hasta pronto amor mío, espera por mí y por favor no me olvides.-susurro antes de marcharme.

Casi todos los días visito el cementerio donde descansan los restos de mi ex esposo Aiacos, manejo más de dos horas porque queda en las afueras de la ciudad, debo hacerlo sino quiero enloquecer, hablar con él y llorar sobre su tumba me da la sensación de que aún está conmigo.

Para todos los ámbitos soy un sujeto frio, distante, muchas veces arrogante y quizás hasta cruel. Soy abogado y juez de profesión, apodado por muchos como el juez del inframundo, normalmente me causa gracia el apodo debido a que me importa muy poco o nada en realidad lo que piensen de mi todos esos imbéciles, la única opinión que me importa es la de Albafica, mi pareja.

Alba es un ser excepcional, ha pasado por momentos tan difíciles como el mío, pero a diferencia de mí, el si lo ha sabido superar. No quiero herirlo, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sino fuera por él, me habría suicidado cuando perdí a Aiacos.

Llego a la casa y ya es considerablemente tarde, yo aún estoy mojado y tengo barro en mis zapatos y rodillas. Estoy hecho un asco. Sonrió amargamente, pero estoy casi seguro que más que una sonrisa solo es una muesca desagradable ¿cuál es la razón por la cual no puedo continuar con mi vida si tengo a Albafica a mi lado apoyándome? ¿Quiero a Albafica? Definitivamente, sí. ¿Lo amo? El solo hecho de pensarlo me hace sentir un traidor a la memoria de Aiacos. _¿Por qué sigues conmigo Alba-chan?_ Me pregunto a mí mismo, Creo que eres masoquista.

Al levantar mi vista del suelo veo su silueta observarme desde el marco de la puerta, la luz que se cuela por la ventana y cae sobre la delicada figura hace que parezca un ángel, uno muy hermoso. Lo recorro de pies a cabeza con la mirada, pero al llegar a sus ojos algo me hace querer salir corriendo y golpearme contra el primer poste que encuentre, hay dolor en ellos, dolor que he sido yo quien ha provocado cruelmente. Intento moverme hacia él, pero mis pies no responden, solo lo sigo observando desde la entrada, clavado en el mismo lugar en el que he estado desde que llegue.

-¿estuviste en el cementerio de nuevo?-me pregunta aun sin acercarse a mí, pero mirándome fijamente.

-Lamento arruinar tu alfombra, traeré otra mañana para ti.-pretendo desviar el tema y trato de huir de él.

-no me interesa la alfombra, te hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta, Minos.- su voz sonaba grave y firme.- ¿estabas en el cementerio de nuevo?

-si conoces la respuesta ¿para qué me preguntas, Albafica? Si, estaba en el cementerio. Como casi todos los días.- suspiré cansado.

-¿por qué te haces esto, Minos? No puedes continuar con lo mismo, te estás haciendo daño y de paso a mí ¿no te importa lastimarme?

-por supuesto que me importas.- estallé.- yo...yo te quiero Alba-chan, no quiero lastimarte, ni arrastrarte a mi destrucción, deberías abandonarme.

-no lo haré, yo te amo, pero debes dejarme ayudarte, no me apartes de ti, Minos.

Me abracé fuertemente a él y empecé a llorar, pero el dolor que había en mi pecho era demasiado y empezaba a ahogarme en él, sentí mis fuerzas desvanecerse en cada sollozo, Albafica susurraba en mi oído, pero yo apenas entendía nada de lo que me decía, me sujete como un salvavidas a él y aun así sentí que me hundía.

-Minos por favor debes dejar de alejarme de tu vida, no puedo competir con Aiacos, él está muerto y los muertos… son perfectos. Yo estoy vivo y estoy aquí por ti y para ti.- me susurró con dolor destilando en cada palabra.

Lloré, lloré amargamente y lo sujete con las pocas fuerzasque me quedaban, hasta que lentamente fui cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Me encontraba de nuevo parado frente a la tumba de Aiacos, pero ahora no había lluvia, el sol brillaba en la cúspide del cielo y muchas flores rodeaban su tumba, no eran flores cualquiera, era rosas, las más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida. Yo estaba absorto contemplando la marmórea estructura cuando sentí algo cálido acariciar mi mejilla, conocía ese calor. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, estaba definitivamente volviéndome loco, ahora no solo no lo dejaba descansar en paz al no poder olvidarlo, sino que hasta imaginaba que me acariciaba.

-abre los ojos, Minos. Estoy aquí, justo a tu lado, déjame ver tus hermosos ojos de nuevo.- su voz susurraba en mis oídos.

-¿Aiacos, eres tú? De verdad eres tú o ¿solo te estoy soñando?

-por supuesto que me estas soñando mi temible juez, pero eso no significa que no sea real, soy real y estoy aquí.

-¿cómo es esto posible?

-los muertos tenemos nuestras maneras de comunicarnos con aquellos a quienes amamos, además cierta persona no es capaz de dejarme marchar.- me dijo con una mezcla de reproche y ternura en su voz.

-¿te estoy reteniendo?- pregunté estupefacto.

-de hecho sí, amor mío. Lo estás haciendo, debes dejarme ir.

-lo siento Aiacos pero no puedo, no puedo hacer de cuenta que nada paso, de que no te perdí, no puedo simplemente seguir con mi vida sabiendo que tu no estas y que yo sigo aquí.- suspiré hondo tratando de no ahogarme antes de continuar.

-¿por qué tuviste que ser tu quien se muriera y no yo?- le reclamé dejando salir el dolor y la culpa que me carcomían.- ambos estábamos en el auto y yo fui quien te hizo distraerte, yo debí morir no tú ¿cómo te atreviste a dejarme solo?

-Minos ¿acaso crees que yo quería morir? ¡Mírame!- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.- ¿qué mierda crees que habría pasado conmigo si hubieras sido tu quien perdiera la vida?- me preguntó apretando ligeramente mi barbilla.- me alegra haber sido yo.

-tú, te habrías recuperado, eres fuerte, eres perfecto.

-no, no soy perfecto y lo sabes, conociste mis defectos mejor que cualquier otra persona. Sí eres fuerte, eres Minos, el terrible y despiadado Minos, pero te has dejado consumir por la culpa de haberme sobrevivido, debes detenerte, por favor.

-¿crees que es la culpa lo que me ha estado matando todos estos años?-le reproché furioso.- te amo, y me destroza saber que no estas a mi lado y que soy el único culpable.

-estoy muerto Minos y eso no podemos remediarlo, no puedes borrar el pasado por mucho que te castigues a ti mismo, pero si puedes cambiar el futuro. Tú te sientes culpable por haber sobrevivido, mientras yo agradezco a cualquiera que haya sido divinidad que te permitió vivir. Lo que estas haciendo es cruel y egoísta, contigo mismo, con Albafica y conmigo.- me retó duramente, antes de continuar con su perorata.

-te estas ahogando en un mar de auto conmiseración que te está destruyendo y de paso le haces daño a la única persona que ha estado contigo amándote incondicionalmente desde mi partida, no te has permitido a ti mismo verlo como el ser hermoso y maravilloso que es y a mí, a quien proclamas amar no me has permitido descansar en paz condenándome a ver como el amor de mi vida se destruye ante mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Todavía sigues creyendo que solo tú estas sufriendo?

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras ¿tan nefasto había sido para aun después de muerto perjudicarlo? y a Albafica que había dado todo por mí, le estaba pagando de una forma tan cruel.

-no sabía que les estaba haciendo tanto daño a ambos, no quiero hacerlo pero no puedo evitarlo, estos sentimientos son parte de mí, de quien soy ahora.

-no los necesitas.

-¿cómo dices?

-esos sentimientos, no los necesitas. Déjame ayudarte, te quitaré todo aquello que te hace tan infeliz, mi titiritero.-dijo poniendo su mano en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

-¡no!-dije deteniéndolo y alejando su mano de mi.-no puedes quitarme mi amor por ti.

-no lo haré, no podría hacerlo, soy demasiado egoísta para borrarme de tu vida, solo quitaré el dolor, la rabia, la culpabilidad, las tomare conmigo y las llevare lejos de ti. No dejarás de amarme lo prometo, pero serás capaz de sanar las heridas de tu alma, ver con claridad sin el fantasma del pasado y aprenderás a valorar a tu pareja

-mi...mi pareja, lo he lastimado mucho a Albafica, pero no quiero olvidarte.

-nadie te ha pedido que me olvides, te estoy pidiendo vivir, superarlo, ser feliz. Yo en cambio prometo estar esperándote cuando sea la hora, pero no aún amor mío, yo necesito que vivas por ambos.

-¿prometes esperarme?

-por toda la eternidad si es necesario, mi temible y amado juez. Ahora permíteme liberar tu alma de esa innecesaria carga que te has impuesto.- puso sus manos en mi pecho, me dio un beso y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté ya era de mañana, Albafica seguía abrazado a mi reconfortándome y había rastros de lágrimas en su perfecto rostro, yo realmente jamás había sido capaz de notar lo verdaderamente hermoso que era mi pareja, nunca me permití que nadie, además de Aiacos me pareciera hermoso. Aiacos, ya su recuerdo no me quemaba por dentro, lo seguía amando, eso jamás cambiaria pero ya no sentía el insano deseo de destruirme que me poseía con solo escuchar su nombre, el recuerdo del extraño sueño y sus palabras de arrancar de mi aquellos sentimientos que me dañaban todavía hacían eco en mi cabeza, debió ser real porque ya no los siento, me embarga una genuina paz.

Acaricio el rostro de Albafica y este se despierta, me mira con sus preciosos ojos azules como el mar profundo, hermosos ojos que me he encargado de llenar de tristeza todos estos años, beso su frente y lo abrazo.

-perdóname, Albafica.- le digo de repente

-¿por qué?

-por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado estos años, por volver tu vida un calvario, por no valorarte como te mereces, por no amarte como se debe ¿me perdonas? también quiero darte las gracias.

-siempre supe que no me querías, pero pensé que podría luchar y ganar tu amor, es obvio que ni siquiera muerto dejarás de amarlo. Y a todo esto ¿porque me agradeces? No he hecho nada para ganarme ese agradecimiento.-me respondió sorprendido.

-es posible que no deje de amarlo, fue mi primer amor, yo te quiero y te amo a mi manera, pero quiero amarte como es debido y te doy las gracias porque de alguna manera a través de ti él pudo liberarme, liberar mi alma y corazón para ti.-me acerqué y le abracé para luego besarlo.-quiero que vayas conmigo hoy al cementerio, quiero que juntos nos despidamos de él.

-¿lo dejaras marchar?

-es lo justo para los tres ¿me acompañaras?

-sabes que si.-me dijo y por primera vez en su vida tomando la iniciativa y besándome.

 **P.O.V Narrador.**

Dos jóvenes tomados de la mano frente a una gran tumba de mármol negro depositaban flores, mientras uno dejaba hermosas rosas blancas, el otro lo hacía con una gran ramo de rosas de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro al mismo tiempo que depositaba un último beso a la fría lapida. Esta vez no había lágrimas, no había sufrimientos, ya no era un beso cargado de dolor, era uno de despedida y una promesa de algún día volverse a encontrar.

Unas cuantas tumbas más adelante, el peliceleste también dejaba flores en una tumba, se despidió silencioso de aquel al que había amado en vida y aún amaba en la muerte, solo que había continuado adelante como le prometió a su amado el día de su muerte.

Regresó con aquel a quien había decidido amar hasta que llegara el día en que ambos se reunieran de nuevo con aquellos a quienes habían amado, le tomo de la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta la salida.

Un gracias y un hasta pronto fueron susurrados al unísono mientras se marchaban del lúgubre lugar, a sus espaldas un alma errante lograba al fin descansar en paz.

-hasta pronto amor mío, aunque tengo la esperanza de que no sea tan pronto, nos volveremos a ver, siempre te amare.

En ese mismo instante, el peliceleste podría jurar que alguien le susurró un gracias mientras agitaba levemente sus cabellos, solo sonrió a partir de ahora todo iba a estar bien.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo del ángel y el loto, no desesperéis.

Para los que siguen, contracorriente, ese si está detenido, lo siento pero estoy enferma y me canso mucho, eso afecta mi ritmo de actualización por no poder escribir a la velocidad que me gustaría.

Espero les agrade, fue un reto para mi escribir de esta pareja y más de Minos. Fue agradable, me gustó bastante y me gustó el resultado, espero a ustedes también.


End file.
